


Context

by CarnivorousMoogle



Series: To Keep Time in a Locket [2]
Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Drabbles, Humannunaki, M/M, language barriers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivorousMoogle/pseuds/CarnivorousMoogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky has wanted to learn German ever since the first time Pericles swore at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Context

Ricky has wanted to learn German ever since the first time Pericles swore at him.

At least, he’s fairly certain it was swearing. Even seven-year-olds can draw conclusions from tone, context, and body language, and Ricky was never a stupid child (although it took years for him to realize this).

Somehow, though, he’s never gotten around to it.

So, although Ricky can guess, he’ll never understand the awful things his friend screams at him in his anger, or the unwitting slips of that sharp tongue, or the soft murmuring into his hair when Pericles thinks he’s not awake to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> One of a bunch of random Mystery Incorporated drabbles that I punched out when I was bored. Bless this mess.


End file.
